


Different plans

by Sapphicknight



Series: What develops next! [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicknight/pseuds/Sapphicknight
Summary: This is the first time I write a fanfic. It’s basically about what happens next after defeating Horde Prime. It consists of: some Etherian celebrations, Horde Prime’s clones, how Catra and Adora relationship goes, and how they cope with what Shadow Weaver left them with. It also has more missions for the best friend squad! It’s basically mixed with a lot of events, and I hope it’ll also put a smile on your face, or even make you laugh, because there are some funny scenes!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: What develops next! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770292
Kudos: 23
Collections: She-Ra





	Different plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So this is the first time I write a fan fiction EVER. I do write original stories, just never fan fictions. This is a really short chapter, with only around 1000 words. I’d really appreciate anyone reading it and giving me feed back! It’ll help me for the next chapter! I hope you’ll enjoy reading it!

It was a day full of silence after the rebellion defeated Horde Prime. Etheria became once again full of life, and magic. It was a unique, powerful planet that brought the universe back to life. All the princesses were happy when Horde Prime was defeated, yet tired. So Glimmer told them to stay in Bright Moon, as she prepared special rooms for them in the castle. There was a problem though, there were a lot of Horde Prime’s clones. Prime’s clones were always followers, they never really did something for themselves (except of course, Wrong Hordak, and Hordak).

When the battle ended, everyone went to Bright Moon. Wrong Hordak followed the best friend squad, since Entrapta kind of abandoned him. That’s when Wrong Hordak talked “Sisters and brothers, we can’t leave our brothers behind”. They all looked at the clones, then looked at each other. “Well.. you can tell them to come with us if you want” said Bow to Wrong Hordak.   
“Are you serious? Where are we going to put them? Plus we killed their leader” Catra told him.  
“Catra, chill” Glimmer said confidently. “We have a lot of rooms in the castle. And look at Wrong Hordak, he’s with us now” she said again.   
“He is WRONG Hordak” Catra cried.  
Adora agreed with Catra and told her friends that they can just stay in their place or something. Glimmer wanted to argue more, but she didn’t want to ruin the mood. However, while they were talking, Wrong Hordak already went to his brothers and gave them some kind of a speech.  
“Brothers, Lord Prime lied to us all this time. He wanted us to believe he was the all mighty, but he had a weakness, that is why he was defeated.  
Brothers, join the light under Glimmer’s care. Only she has no weaknesses. Glory to Glimmer, the all mighty queen” he winked. “This is called a Wink, my brothers. This is what the rebellion taught me. Come with us to receive your unlimited freedom.”  
The best friend squad looked at Wrong Hordak in shock. “This is not how winks work” said Adora. Glimmer and Bow agreed. Catra facepalmed and said under her breath “Is this what brought your attention? Why am I not even surprised?”

Despite what Glimmer said, they didn’t have enough rooms for the Clones. Wrong Hordak was still flattering Glimmer, telling his brothers about how they’ll get all the freedom they want, about how Glimmer fears nothing, about how she’s the all mighty. It was kind of amusing for the best friend squad, Glimmer actually liked it. But Bow told her to tell them that no one has no weaknesses, and they don’t have to follow anyone, they can just be themselves. Glimmer didn’t want to deal with them right now, she was planning to make a party to celebrate with the princess. And she absolutely didn’t want to invite the clones. So she went to them, and told them that they can stay at the castle’s yard till she prepares their rooms. She went inside the castle with her friends “Alright, guys! We’re going to prepare for the party! We need food, music, and.. party stuff!” She said cheerfully. Bow nodded. Adora and Catra looked at each other awkwardly. “Adora? Catra? What’s wrong?” Asked Bow.  
“Well.. we were just planning to go out to catch up.. y’know” said adora while blushing.  
“Going out with the princesses isn’t a bad idea actually!” replied glimmer.  
“Um.. she meant just me and her.. alone” Catra said shyly.  
“So you won’t come to the party?” Glimmer asked sadly.  
“We will, we might arrive later though. But hey, you have Bow. I’m sure the party will be one of the best. Your aunt also can help, she’s a professional party planner, isn’t she?” Said Adora  
“She is, but-” Glimmer sighed and smiled. “Well I guess I’m gonna make it a surprise for you”  
“Just wait you two. The party will be like no other, since me and Glimmer are going to plan for it. Am I right, Glimmer?” Said Bow, smiling at Glimmer.  
“Absolutely right, Bow”  
“We’ll be looking forward to it. Good luck!” Adora thanked them both, and she went running to her room holding Catra’s hand.

Melog was there, asleep. But when she heard Catra and Adora coming into the room, she woke up excitingly, since Catra was excited, but doesn’t show it. “Time to dress up” Adora said.  
“Wait we’re dressing up?”  
“It’s our first official date, so yeah?”  
“I’ll go with my current clothes, I mean their design is new”  
“Well then, I’ll go with mine then”  
“Adora, you’ve never changed into anything other than the red jacket”  
“ I mean, what’s wrong with it?”  
“ Oh! Can I choose an outfit for you?”  
Melog was looking at Adora with some kind of puppy eyes, Adora chuckled and petted Melog.  
“Sure, why not?”  
Catra picked a simple long sleeved lilac long dress, that has a gold transparent cape.   
“Oh? Is this your type Catra?” Adora said, smirking teasingly.  
“It is not! It is your type!” Catra said, pushing Adora gently. “Also, I think I found an outfit I like” Catra added. She found a dark Magenta colored suit, it kind of looked like her Princess Prom suit except it had some flowers at the left top, and at the right bottom. Catra got changed first, since her hair doesn’t take long. She was waiting for her girlfriend nervously. Then finally, Adora came out and she looked stunning. She kept her hair down, and she didn’t remove her poof, of course. Catra looked at her girlfriend shyly, she was admiring how beautiful she is. Adora too, was blushing while looking at Catra. Adora smiled, and took out her hand “You ready?”  
“I am” Catra smiled back, and held her girlfriend’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t be prouder of the Catradora scene at the end! The next chapter will have more interesting things (more Catradora fluff lol), and the main events will start there!  
> For the mean time, you can give me your feedback, what you think, and you want to see! Thank you for reading, that means a lot to me ♡!


End file.
